


还我解放鞋

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 土里土气半魔乡村爱情故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	还我解放鞋

尼禄不喜欢老村长。  
他每次来家里总是絮絮叨叨说一大堆，虽然忍住不抽烟但还是在他家火盆边磕了半天烟锅头，尼禄瞅着他爸的眉毛皱了又皱仿佛皱出两个川字，看起来马上就要抄起家里那柄爷爷留下来黑湫湫的叫什么阎魔刀的东西打人了。  
老村长总算琢磨出不对味儿了， 他咳嗽两声说明来意“吉仔啊，你看最近这不要脱贫吗，村里其它人家我都说过了，就是你弟……”  
尼禄在第一声吉仔就没忍住，低头假装看桌上青花盖了喜字的碗，噗噗噗笑了好几声。  
“禄崽你这是咋了？噎着了？”  
没想到老村长的关心无差别过来了，尼禄用力掐自己大腿，要是再笑一会，指不定等会他爹有闹别扭拐弯抹角给他找活干。  
今天就是了，邻村王二狗家借了大队上的牛去帮忙，村里拖拉机全出去拉沙料去了，他爸就让他吆牛走着去。  
来回五十多里路还带着一头走不快的牛，尼禄心想他爸准是为他一时找不着扁担就拿阎魔刀去给他叔挑了两缸水这件事报复他呢。  
尼禄回来的时候姬莉叶往他怀里塞了一个大搪瓷缸，里面的肉的喷香扑鼻，还有四五个红皮煮鸡蛋，非让他带回去。  
小伙子本来想推辞，在姬莉叶家借住了一个晚上本来就不好意思，结果抬头一看姬莉叶的哥哥克雷多还望着这边，一下闹了个大红脸，晕晕乎乎就抱着回来了。  
村长就像循着味来的，他才重新热了猪头肉倒碗里，炒了两个菜准备招呼他爹吃饭，正好村长就迈了进来。  
“吃饭呢？”  
他爹一言不发，村长也不在意，毕竟维吉尔什么性格村里人知道个七七八八，“有点事想跟你们说。”  
尼禄又往桌上添了一副筷子，他还特别注意没拿他叔的那副——也不知道明明一模一样的碗筷他爹到底是怎么把他叔用过的给分出来的。  
村长老不客气了。  
他早就知道尼禄和姬莉叶青梅竹马，姬莉叶可是远近十几个村都有名的小姑娘，烧得一手好菜，家务事样样精通，谁家有点什么请客吃饭的事一定记得喊她去帮忙。好多小伙子都请媒人想去提亲，结果被她哥克雷多给挡回来了，说是要给小姑娘自由恋爱。  
嘁，依他看来，怕是早就暗定下来给尼禄了，还说什么恋爱自由，指不定哪天就要喝喜酒喽。  
尼禄当然不知道老村长在想什么，他只看到年纪也快六十岁的老村长展示筷子功夫，几下碗里的猪头肉就不剩几块了。  
找机会夹了一块放他爹碗里，剩下的被他抄起碗连肉带底下的汁儿拌饭去了。  
怕老村长再牵牵扯扯说不相关的事，他赶紧开口“村长你刚刚说我叔咋？”  
“你叔……啊对，就是你叔不也是贫困户吗？村里商量说就让你爸去扶好了。”  
噫儿，让我爸去扶我叔，我叔还不得天天被打。  
不过尼禄没说话，他爹也没说话。  
“辛是辛苦点，毕竟大家都知道你叔是个懒汉，你们去做做思想工作，让他赶紧找个媳妇好好过日子，咱们也能早点全村摆脱贫困奔小康。”  
村长最后摞下这么一句话就走了，尼禄看向他爸“爹啊，你怎么想？”  
他爹拿起勺子打了两勺萝卜汤，混着大白米饭和那块猪头肉就吃了，碗筷一撇就要出门。  
准是上他叔那。  
他爹毕竟向来都是个行动派。  
“叔铁定没吃饭，给俺叔带点？”  
尼禄一边收了碗筷一边说，回头发现他爹早就出门了，连带那双靠在门口的高筒橡胶靴也不见了，尼禄差点追出去喊他爹回来，这老头又穿错鞋了。  
去扯了猪草码了柴，天上的白月牙躲在云后，星子落得到处都是，他爹愣是没回来。  
这都几点了。  
尼禄准备去破两根明子点火把去找他爹，拿起带松脂清香黏手的柴火准备劈开，听见隔了一条街的黄狗叫，那条老黄狗不知道为啥特喜欢他爹，一见他爹就叫个不停摇尾巴。  
果然几分钟后他爹就进了院子。  
衣服倒是有点皱，头发也乱了，看战况估计是个平手，天知道之前他看他爹和他叔打架，两个人你来我往简直是村里难得大戏，围观村民都说这长扁担和长板凳打起来可真好看，还能打出花来，估计后来这两老头觉得不好意思，打架要么在家要么去山里。  
一开始是在自家地里，尼禄看着狼藉的秧苗，气得也忘了辈分抓着他们两个撞头揍了一顿，他叔之前还想说点什么大人事情不关小孩事的鬼话，直接被打到下巴脱臼。  
从此那他爹他叔就不在地里打架了，村里人跟尼禄握手的时候还会抖一抖。  
这哪能怪他，他就是太气了。  
可平时他爹和叔打起来，他还是帮他叔，不是拉偏架，谁让他爹做得不称职，之前尼禄上学的时候大家都叫他没爹没妈的孩子，回来的小孩鼻涕眼泪糊一起脸都花了，他叔就把他扛骑在自己肩膀上，跑去学校揍那些小流氓，把他们全揍服气了，还揍得让全校小女生都迷恋他叔。  
学费住宿费全是他叔一点点凑的，毕竟他叔可是远近闻名的打猎好手，扯的鸟网连鹰都抓了回来，再出去外面跑点活种种地，硬是没靠其他人把尼禄拉扯成大小伙子。  
后来他叔听说了他爹的消息，让村长给姬莉叶的哥哥克雷多带个口信照顾几天尼禄，就买了车票出去了。  
他爹维吉尔也是个奇人，爷爷奶奶去世得早，本来应该相互扶持的兄弟因为尼禄奶奶留的东西闹翻，他爹一怒之下就背着那根黑湫湫的像扁担一样叫阎魔刀的东西就下外省去，往东南边走的，十几年都没什么音讯，至多打个电话过来喊了他叔的名字就挂。  
被骗去外省搞传销好不容易逃回来的人说在组织里见过维吉尔，但丁问那传销会叫什么，那人抓抓脑袋想了半天才想起来叫抛瓦健康保健公司，于是但丁直冲目的地。  
他想维吉尔肯定是被骗了，又不好意思拉家里人搞这个，所以每次打电话都犹豫半天只喊他名字，这个公司甚至名字就犯了语意重复的毛病，一听就不是什么正经企业。  
凭着自己那张嘴但丁倒是很容易加入了那什么抛瓦健康保健公司，他绞尽脑汁打探维吉尔的消息却一点下落也没有，唯一知道的是他们上家是叫V的男人，最大的老板是尤里森，起个洋名包装自己是这些皮包公司老板常用的伎俩。  
为了欢迎但丁这个新人加入组织，大家特意做了条红烧罗非鱼给饿得脑袋发昏的大家加餐，所有人眼巴巴地坐着瞅那条鱼，就是没人动筷，问原因说是V要来欢迎新加入的成员。  
那个黑头发看起来文绉绉的人一进来，但丁就蹭一下站起，趁没人注意找个角落猛扯他哥的脸。  
笑话，他们从小一起长大，要不是维吉尔一直不同意裤衩都穿同一条了，染个发就以为他认不出来啦。  
“你在这干嘛？”  
他哥盯着他不说话，看来是不会老实开口了，但丁叹了口气，他该拿这个别扭的老哥怎么办？  
“你快跟我回去，我才不管你上家是谁。”  
别人都说组织头头尤里森冷酷无情，还喜欢揍人，他但丁可耐揍了甚至还能反揍回去，所以他今天非要把维吉尔给带回家里。  
“尼禄在家等着我们呢。”  
“尼禄，是谁？”  
但丁这才想起这茬，他脸都涨红了，压低声音说“你连自己儿子都记不得啦。”  
“尼禄是我儿子？”  
这回轮到他哥迷惑了。  
“不是你的难不成还能是我的？我跟你讲那小子犟起来简直和你一模一样。”  
也不知道到底是他哥明白了他脸红的意思还是真想通了，第二天就把头发颜色弄回来拎着阎魔刀和他说警察来了。  
抛瓦健康保健公司这个传销组织就被端了，尤里森据说卷着和小老婆钱跑了没抓到，但丁和维吉尔被当做失足青年被警察教育了一顿就送回去，车票都还是警察同志帮忙买的。  
不过也得亏那些人愣是看不出来V和维吉尔是一个人，染发剂能有这么大用？早知道他也整两瓶了。  
结果车上但丁吃着他哥上车前被他逼着掏钱买的大饼，花花绿绿的盒子外面写着叫什么披萨，味道超级赞，一边问他哥尤里森是什么样的人，他哥突然笑了一下。  
但丁有点想离开这个座位。  
上次他哥这么笑的时候他屁股开了花，龇牙咧嘴在床上躺了好几天。  
结果他哥和他说了一个惊天大秘密。  
早就说过他哥是个奇人，参加传销会第二个月就成了骨干把老大给撬掉了，接管了前老大的东西，一心一意追求抛瓦发展组织。  
合着找不到尤里森的原因在这儿呢，维吉尔既是V又是尤里森，整个组织的高层都是他。  
有这演技自己哥哥刚开始咋不去做演员，你看他哥这模样生得也是有鼻子有脸的，之前多少年轻小姑娘追求他。  
他哥在火车上跟他信誓旦旦说自己肯定不会再乱跑，所以但丁把尼禄领回来，把孩子手往他刚刚还在打扫旧房子的爹那里一塞就跑回自己的窝里，留孩子和爹大眼瞪小眼。  
要不是孩子主动开口，不知道爷俩要在门口杵多久。  
父子重逢的第一天没有任何温情场面，只有两个人吭哧吭哧打扫了剩下的屋子，扯了油布盖了漏雨屋顶暂时凑合了一个晚上。  
第二天他爹就买了一大堆东西把阎魔刀当万能工具用，结果还真给他一个月就整修好了旧宅，就因为这事，村长非要维吉尔当生产大队长，说什么他多才多艺花样多男女老少都喜欢。  
尼禄当然是希望但丁能和他们一起住，毕竟多一个人分担他爹的臭脾气也挺好的。他爹打了领带把本来就很背的背头抹了点发胶去找他叔让他回来住。  
最终结果是孩子两头跑，给同时挂彩的两个中年男人送饭送水。  
这么一想自己叔还是住他的窝好点，至少不会天天和他爸用扁担和长凳打架，家里腌菜坛子和搪瓷碗可经不起这种打。  
尼禄这么想着，他去给他叔那块玉米地浇水，这块地大是大了，不过也是够偏的，他叔基本就几个月去瞧一转，要不是他经常来估计杂草都长得比人高。  
结果不知道是哪个倒霉娃子，把玉米地中间压倒一片，一看就是故意的。  
气愤的尼禄回来和他爹说，“爹你一定要管管半夜偷玉米的家伙，叔的玉米地都被偷了。”  
他爹只管喝米汤，也不知道听进去没有。  
  
不是他爹不想抓，只不过，人总不能自己抓自己。  
昨晚维吉尔一进门就把躺床上的但丁给撕起来，转述了村长的话，结果但丁挠了挠头，说自己也不穷啊。  
维吉尔说那铁定是你房子太破，赶紧给我搬回来。  
但丁又躺了回去，抱着维吉尔给他扯的大红缎子被在床上滚了一圈，对维吉尔说自己绝不会回去，除非……  
“除非什么？”  
“除非维吉尔先得一分。”  
他弟弟眯起眼睛，像极了根本不怕人在村委会晒谷场上晒太阳的那只成了精的老猫。  
这场比赛的终点在但丁的玉米地里，挂了穗子足够饱满只要再等两天日光水露的玉米裹在青色的叶子里，但丁从田埂跳下去，压倒一片玉米杆。  
维吉尔将他在玉米地里按住，空气里有玉米叶上的香甜味，像是蒸笼里搅成糊糊加了白糖蒸的玉米软粑。  
他的弟弟就在野地里舒展身体，他也化得像被蒸过一样，折断的玉米杆中间溅出汁水，但丁被扒了裤子，和别的男人相比多生隐秘小缝里也流着水。  
丰厚的身体藏着所有自然的赠品，戳出的玉米叶贴着赤裸胸乳，细小绒毛扑在胸口一片，马上就给皮肤敏感的但丁挠出红痕。  
于是他对哥哥说，自己的澡白洗了，他的头发里全是土。  
他哥老学究似的认真纠正说下面是玉米杆子，根本没沾到多少。  
当维吉尔把硬东西按进缝隙中，但丁抬高的腿已经曲起勾住哥哥的腰，他上半身还躺在玉米杆子上，腰和屁股却被撞得离开地面，屁股肉最丰润的地方紧贴维吉尔的胯，他们又像过去在芦花荡里一样亲密无间。  
才磨了两下，已经感受过春情的但丁就叫了出来，他自己抬手捂住嘴，用牙齿去咬皮肉阻隔声音，口水乱流，胸口剧烈起伏，压低喘得就像村里最漂亮最耐干的那头黄牛牯子。  
白月下但丁能清楚看见维吉尔的肩颈，那绷紧的肩膀手臂弧度，让他想到起伏的田垄，收割的金黄麦捆和收获，有汗珠滑落滴进眼睛，被蛰得发痛，几颗散星被这幅交媾的画面羞得躲进云层，他们开始像野兽一样亲吻。  
像雪地洞穴中钻在一起的花脸狸，维吉尔和他的汗水交融，但丁觉得自己好像着了火，像红砖窑中熊熊燃烧的烈焰一刻不歇在身体内部蠢动，等待一阵春雷唤起所有蛰伏的情潮。  
他湿得那么厉害，晶亮的水液直接打湿青翠玉米杆，四散开的玉米穗子被粘在一起拧成一股一股，维吉尔和但丁像山中糖溜树上缠绕的黄藤，纠缠不清难分彼此。  
夜风吹起，夹着两三声蛐蛐蚂蚱的叫声，被沉重的喘息和皮肉相撞的粘腻声给盖过去。玉米杆子随着风起伏，一棵一棵成了连绵不断的叶浪，但丁白得晃眼的奶子在黑夜中几乎反光，被嘬进口中吸吮。  
他难耐地扭了腰，地上的玉米杆发出被两个人的体重压得炸开飞水，冰凉沾上滚烫的皮肤在风中带起一小片鸡皮疙瘩，又马上在粗糙手掌的抚摸下消失不见。  
长年做活留下的老茧缓缓巡过但丁每一寸肉体，抹去汗液，抹去惊颤，抹去最后的羞耻，最终让弟弟的身体彻底打开，撑不住将腿滑了下来，被维吉尔扯着扛回去，但丁没了力气软成棉花的小腿肚一下一下撞在维吉尔的脊背上，汗水顺着凹陷的沟壑往下。  
屁股撞在炸开戳出的玉米杆子上，有几根不耐烦的细刺搔到肉嘟嘟的唇上，甚至直抵被进出撑开滋水的小口，但丁猛地抽泣，太满了，太多了，他盛满了所有的情液，就要被撞破水浆迸出，所有人都会看见倒下的玉米杆子，还有那些叶子上晶亮亮的水液。  
他们会知道兄弟在这里媾合，不知疲倦的摆动身体。  
但丁想合上腿，他不想要了。  
可是维吉尔的膝盖抵在那里，还那么硬，硬得像从来不会软下去，直接戳破河中蚌肉，软粘滑腻的腔肉套着那根肉棒，被压制的弟弟彻底融化开，仿佛成了一碗煮滚的稠浆米糊。  
“我要死了，维吉，我就要死了。”  
他开始说胡话。  
哥哥只是亲他，把他每一寸都亲遍般。  
最后软脚动弹不得的但丁还是维吉尔给带回去的，瞅着时间差不多了，随手抹了两把黏在但丁身上的液体，被搞熟的人发出低低喘息，盖了半截被子躺在木板床上。  
估计不睡到中午但丁也不会起来。  
维吉尔锁上院门就回去了。  
  
  
尼禄又在掏他家的腌菜缸，正好街子天，一大早他爹说要出去城里一趟，后院突突突马达声响起来，听着是把队里那张新露露的手扶拖拉机给开了出去。  
前几天尼禄左看右看也没办法把那些倒了的玉米杆给扶起来，一边心疼一边把那些嫩嫩的玉米棒子给掰下来送到他叔家，他叔挠着头发打呵欠看那箩筐玉米，然后又一屁股坐到垫了海绵垫的摇椅，海绵垫还是尼禄某次上城里给但丁买的，不然那张木头摇椅都快被他叔的屁股磨出包浆来了。  
“老男人你平时在家吃啥啊？”  
叫老头好像有点年纪太大了，叫叔他也不习惯，所以干脆就叫老男人了。  
忙里忙外的尼禄想找点冷饭，还没揭开锅盖，只看那上面一层灰就知道他叔又好几天没做饭了。  
他叔捡了本不知道看了多久的杂志，破破烂烂的外壳上大大印着外国的叫不出名字的大波美女，这才慢慢说“就……随便吃吃。”  
怕是要去崂山做道士修仙了，饭都不吃。  
“饿死你算了。”  
尼禄抱怨着，掏出两个盆，去打了水洗洗干净，把嫩玉米棒子给去了打结的穗子之后用刀把玉米粒给切下来，嫩白的浆汁马上从切口流了出来，落进盆里。  
用刀柄去挤压，加一点点水，一盆白花花的玉米糊糊就出现了，趁他叔不注意从木头柜子里掏出藏了好久的白砂糖倒进去，尝了尝觉得可能还不够又加了点，烧热大锅啪啪啪炕了好几个玉面饼给他叔。  
香味引来了他软塌塌的叔，眼巴巴看着金黄的玉米饼，本来还想再整两个，受不了他叔渴望的眼神就塞他叔嘴里了。  
也不知道为什么他叔就喜欢吃这么甜掉牙的东西，尼禄小时候吃过这玩意，吃完齁得几乎晕过去，冲到水缸边灌了好几口凉水才缓过去，从那以后他叔就给他烧咸菜汤就白米饭了。  
尝了一口自己调的糊糊，恶，还是一样的甜掉牙。  
给他叔做了够吃两天的饼，尼禄回家就盯着家里横梁挂着的那一串腊肉，盘算着割那块给他叔好。  
结果因为吃饭不专心被他爸用筷子打了手，让他好好吃饭不要想着把家里东西拿出去送。  
呵，说得好像偷偷摸摸把家里那只大火腿砍了一半给叔送过去的人不是你一样。  
但尼禄不敢说。  
他爹脾气怪死了，也才他叔能应付。  
腌菜加猪油炒过之后可以多放一段时间，酸萝卜和青菜叶子过了油稍微有些黑乎乎，尼禄捞出锅里的腊肉切块，用芭蕉叶包了米饭就要去看他叔。  
没想到他叔自己来了。  
简直是稀奇事。  
一进门就问他“你爹呢？”  
尼禄刚想回答，突突突的拖拉机声由远及近，那条老黄狗又汪汪汪叫个不停。  
“你看回来了。”  
话才说完拖拉机就停后院了，尼禄才把饭给倒出来摆了碗筷，就见他爹抱着个白白的方方的东西进家了。  
那是个啥？  
似乎看出来尼禄的好奇，他爹说“电冰箱。”  
肉眼可见他叔的眼睛蹭一下亮了起来。  
“拖拉机上还有个冰柜。”  
这可真是稀奇事，十几个村子还没听说哪个家里买冰柜呢，就连小卖部里卖的稀罕冰可乐都还是拿去井里面泡出来的呢。  
他叔几乎是眼巴巴的看着他爹给那个半大冰箱插了电，把已经化了的一堆花花绿绿包装的冰棍给放进去，坐在饭桌上也整个人魂不守舍。  
你看，尼禄就说他爹偏心，他叔都要挂上那台冰箱了他都不见用筷子去打。  
但丁一直盯着挂在堂中的牡丹花背景的挂钟，时针分针一点点移动，家里另外两个人都看出他的意图了。  
“我想把它搬回去。”  
尼禄听见他叔这么说。  
“不行。”  
他那冷酷的爹回答了，冰柜也被推进厨房，拖拉机上还有几袋水泥，尼禄扛到放农具的房间之后去洗了个澡，过了水的精神小伙看起来是比平时更帅气。  
“为什么！”  
他爹用阎魔刀敲了敲堂屋门口上方一圈圈跑得像火烧屁股一样的电表，上面的数字还在跳。  
但丁不说话了。  
想了想他叔每天跟着太阳落下一起黑跟着太阳升起一起亮的房间，尼禄觉得他爹的意思已经很明显了，他叔没那个钱。  
不过很奇怪，村长不是让他爹扶贫他叔吗，怎么反倒往家里买东西？难道是想靠冰棒把他叔给诱惑住然后苦口婆心劝说？  
坐在火塘边边吃冰棒边苦口婆心的维吉尔想象出来都太违和了，尼禄挠了挠头决定还是不掺和两个老家伙的事，先去喂猪才是最重要的。  
猪，白白胖胖的猪，每天玉米面和猪草煮在一起喂，喝的也是井水，等着过年杀。本来养一只就够了，可是他叔非抱回来两只猪崽，自己不养全丢给维吉尔。  
最后还是他尼禄来喂。  
尼禄老觉得自己好像忘了什么，想了半天终于想起来牛圈里的牛还没喂，还好他叔来了帮他分散他爹注意力，不然他爹听见牛饿得直叫又要说他了。  
孩子难当。  
  
  
尼禄觉得他爹最近有点奇怪，最近老是待在那间堆满农具的房间里敲敲打打，进去就看见一堆木板，横着竖着靠在墙上风干，用的还都是好木头。  
还有隔两条街的老裁缝问尼禄他最近和姬莉叶是不是要办喜事了，尼禄红着脸说没有啊，老裁缝让他别骗人，他爹扯了几十尺红蓝缎子去缝被套和床单，甚至还和老裁缝隔壁弹棉花的杀价说要弹一床新被子。  
“啊？”  
似乎看出尼禄真不知道，老裁缝掏了把旱烟想了想又塞回兜里说“那估计是你爹准备给你找个新妈了吧。”  
“啊？”  
“你爹也单好久了吧，反正他长得也俊，看起来完全不像四十几岁，还是村里的大队长，想嫁的还是不少吧。”  
尼禄整个人都迷茫了，踩在地上就像真的踩在棉花上软绵绵轻飘飘，挠了半天头也没想出来到底是村里哪个姑娘被他爹蒙了眼睛要嫁。  
也没听见他爹透露出点啥啊。  
想着回家去找他爹问个清楚，结果到家之后发现他爹提着家里两只塑料桶和他叔出去了。  
晚稻种下去，气温热起来，每天晚上河边都有抓知了带回家下酒的人，水田里的螺蛳也爬出来，暗搓搓准备啃食刚种下去的水稻苗。  
所以要去把那些小东西给拿走，而且螺蛳还挺肥的，拿来加酸笋拍两块姜和糟辣椒炒炒是道不错的加餐，他爹和他叔穿着拖鞋就拌嘴上水田了。  
啊，当然，尼禄没看见。  
但是用头毛想都知道，那两个老家伙会干啥，肯定但丁叽叽喳喳像后山的叫嬢嬢鸟，而他爹时不时回一句把他叔气得脸红。  
事实上也和尼禄料想的那样，他叔和他爹吵着吵着到了水田，没吵出结果的两个中年人卯足劲去抓螺蛳，可怜的青黑色的小东西还没反应过来就一个个进了塑料桶。  
泥巴糊了满腿，没功夫把螺蛳一个个倒出来数到底谁才是赢家的两个中年男人去了河边洗泥巴，青色的河水打着几个浅浅的旋往下流，拖鞋踩进去，河水马上冲去黏上的泥巴，露出底下的皮肤来。  
“啊，维吉。”  
但丁提起自己的裤管，在小腿肚上明晃晃吸着个黑黝黝的东西，软塌塌黏在上面。  
是水蚂蝗。  
说不定是因为但丁的血比别人甜得多，所以这些东西老是喜欢上缠上但丁。  
维吉尔瞅着但丁要伸手去逮下来，一巴掌拍过去，把他弟弟的手给打红“你要不想血流不止就别动。”  
他弟弟果真站在那里不动了。  
维吉尔在那块肉上轻轻拍打，吸饱血液的软体动物缓缓松开，从但丁的小腿上掉下去摔在晒得灼热的石块上。  
作为年长的一方，维吉尔总是很擅长做这些事，包括过去也一样。  
小时候，他们也经常来这条河边，但丁总是会突然脱掉自己身上的衣服，像条小白鱼跳进河水中。  
维吉尔挑了那条蚂蝗远远扔出去，回来一看他让人不省心的小弟弟已经脱了贴在身上的那件黑衬衫甩在桶上，解开皮带甩下同样勾搭在胯的裤子，像过去那样一样奔向青色的河流。  
他现在是条大鱼了，最凶猛的浪头也不能将他吞没，一个猛子扎进河流深处，维吉尔的眼睛捕捉到他时而出现闪耀的白条身影。  
但丁在挑衅。  
他们总是在这方面出奇的一致，挑衅，触摸，试探，到最后变成了肌肤相贴，广阔的天地都是他们栖息的地点，与虫鸟一起歌唱自然的恩惠。  
青兰的河水底下有藏在泥沙中的蚌，它们伸出柔软的触须去摸索前进，突然搅混的河水打断了它们，于是紧紧将壳闭上。  
维吉尔的手抓住了但丁，他们在水中沉浮，像两片被孩子扔进来的苇叶，绒毛的一面沾了水兀自发光，而底下的那面却汹涌着躲藏翠绿的颜色。  
冰凉的水让他们如此容易拥抱对方，也如此容易藏匿亲吻，甚至在憋不住呛进河水时从心底蔓延出来的仍是黄澄澄的蜂蜜甜。  
但谁也没有停下游动，甚至在手指探入酥软柔滑的甬道时也没有。  
冰凉的河水被带进去，但丁内部的温度把它捂热，随着维吉尔的抽弄滑出来，迅速消失在一片浑水中。  
他们远不是小时候的样子，那个时候一同长大的孩子会避开吵闹的同龄人，跑到被横生树木遮盖荫挡的地方，赤脚沾水，总是喜欢贴过来烦哥哥的但丁会主动给低垂眼睛看水面的哥哥一个吻，他们会滚在河边沙地里。  
他们用胯部轻轻摩擦相贴，直到两个人眼里都有湿漉漉的水光。  
但丁用自己的软糯的缝隙摩擦维吉尔凸起的东西，他的眼睛盛放了整个夏日的波光，这个时间还没有人在河边捕捉知了，他们也游得足够远与深，深得几乎把但丁的灵魂给揉碎了。  
被吸过血的小腿肚率先忍不住在维吉尔的抚摸撞击中先败下阵，一下一下跳动抽筋，疼痛却掩盖不了那股冲上脑门的快感。  
他整个人浮在河面上，任由自己的哥哥掌控节奏，冰凉的河水仿佛都被温暖了，像极了落在水中被水蜘蛛网住的猎物，在沾满露水的网上发出最后的喘息。  
这两老头子是捡螺蛳打起来两个人同时出手把对方给打晕了吗？怎么这个点还不见？  
尼禄又听见那条大黄狗叫了，他爹背着他叔回来了。  
他往院子里瞟了一眼，然后冲他爹伸手“螺蛳呢？”  
“在桶里。”  
他爹回答得简单。  
但尼禄上上下下看了他爹好几眼，就像长大的孩子已经从两个人皱巴巴的裤腿和衬衫中看出了他们两个之间的猫腻，甚至猜出了自己的来历。  
结果孩子只是说“那，桶呢？”  
不会出去一趟两只家里最好的塑料桶就变成了以前连环画报里面说的那什么皇帝的新桶吧？  
维吉尔这才想起自己和但丁做完之后哪里还想得起放在河边的桶，现在那两只桶还乖乖站在河边。  
今晚到底还是没能吃成酸笋炒螺蛳，他叔睡到半夜又和他爹打架，半夜三更尼禄还以为是夹子夹到了菜花蛇，仔细一听是从他爹房间里传过来的。  
还让不让人睡了。  
被搅了清梦的尼禄愤怒捶了一下身下的床板，把花被子一裹翻身把自己埋了起来。  
第二天看见他叔脖子上的痕迹和黑眼圈，还有他爹也好不到哪去的熊样儿，尼禄稍微觉得心里平衡了，但是他想起一回事，趁维吉尔转出院子的时候凑到他叔旁边。  
“俺叔啊。”  
但丁停了一下，尼禄很少这么叫他，频率差不多和维吉尔冲他笑的频率一样，他面色如常挪开自己还酸酸疼疼的屁股，短发的小伙子问他“我爹是不是要给我找后妈了？”  
“什么？”  
“村里人和我说，我爹要给我找后妈了，俺叔你不知道吗？”  
“哦……嗯。”  
再问他叔就用刚刚摸过油炸糯米饼的手揉他头“大人的事小孩别管。”  
尼禄嫌弃地躲开，不过话说回来如果连他叔都不知道，那这个女的还藏得挺深的嘛，这回连村口卖豆浆豆花的大妈也变得可疑了起来。  
等维吉尔再进来，但丁已经从后门溜出去回自个儿家去了，仔细一瞅电冰箱，好家伙，剩下的草莓味儿冰棍全被但丁抱走了。  
孩子假装没看见他爸的眼神，让被打成那熊样的他叔拿两根冰棍怎么了，他爹就是小气。  
  
  
  
地里的玉米棒子全收回来掰成玉米粒晾在院场里，晚稻也结了沉甸甸的穗子，农具房里那些木板上了漆只要好好拼起来就能用，还挺看不出来他爹有这木工天赋。  
尼禄上了转城，回来家里抱着个鞋盒，打开里面是崭新的解放派橡胶鞋。  
他帮大队几十户人家掰玉米棒子扛回去挣的钱买的，姬莉叶让他七月七的时候陪着她一起去唱山歌，衣服裤子已经从旁边婶子那里借了熨斗烫好，可是就是这鞋子没办法。  
长年在地里干活鞋子的损耗堪称之最，更别提尼禄总是跑来跑去帮前帮后。  
耐磨，舒适，方便，又要美观，所以尼禄毫不犹豫用赚来的钱买了一双崭新的解放鞋，全镇仅此一双。  
这回可得藏好了别被他老头发现，天知道他爹维吉尔到底是什么奇怪的毛病老是穿错他的鞋，简直就像是去哪里偷人了然后故意穿他的鞋遮挡一下。  
不过，不可能吧，他爹好大一个单身汉用不着偷人光明正大去就行了，不过尼禄至今没发现那个后妈的影子，他叔最近也不来了，去看的时候他叔养的那两只老母鸡咯咯咯在院子里叫来叫去，他叔伸手就摸出来两个鸡蛋给他炸了荷包蛋，吃完回来一琢磨，自己好像又把问叔怎么不来的事情给忘记了。  
维吉尔把床板拼好，搭起来放在房间里，替换了原本那张但丁老是抱怨太窄的单人床，家里其它地方也收拾干净了，弹好棉花的新被子绣着红双喜和牡丹石榴凤凰，一切都非常完美。  
只差把他弟弟给扶起来脱贫了。  
用棉帕子盖了个大搪瓷缸，维吉尔换了新郎官似的新衣服套上新鞋就往但丁那儿走。  
  
  
维吉尔到的时候，但丁站在院子里脱得光溜溜，平日他这个院子也不怎么有人来，而且交不起电费的懒汉自然也安不上太阳能，不想去维吉尔那里蹭水蹭电就只能自己用柴火烧两壶热水。  
长久被火烤的水壶表面黑黝黝，提起来往锡盆里倒了滚烫的热水，掺上井里冷水，用葫芦瓢打起往身上浇。  
温度适中的流水打湿头发和身体。  
维吉尔就站在篱笆墙边看但丁举起水瓢时伸展的背部，肌肉线条绷紧又舒展，在阳光下偏于白色的皮肤沾上水珠之后镀了一层光，同样被浸透的头发熠熠生辉，仿佛芦花荡夕阳中团聚在一起的银鱼，一条一条拥抱在一起。  
他仰起脖颈，迎着日光，他的胸腹被时间用凿子锤头雕琢打磨，只有维吉尔才知道，里面蕴含着怎样的力量，又孕育出了什么令人惊叹的东西。  
紧窄却多肉的屁股，形状可爱勾人触手丰腴的臀瓣，垂下的阴茎后方在夏天常常湿热又高温的隐秘小口。  
似乎终于察觉到他的目光，但丁的动作更慢了。  
维吉尔走进去。  
但丁根本不遮自己的身体，就这样赤裸展示给维吉尔看，瞧见他手里的搪瓷缸，笑了笑“你是准备告诉我什么事吗？”  
维吉尔没有回答，但丁就自顾自说了“如果你要我去当你婚礼挡酒的伴郎绝对没门儿。”  
他的弟弟同他差不多高，背脊坚实，才一个人将尼禄抚养到那么大，也才一个人走了那么远的路去把成为传销组织头头的他给拉回来。  
“那是肯定的。”  
维吉尔把搪瓷缸换了个手“你做伴郎，可就没新娘了。”  
“什么？”  
但丁以为自己没听清楚。  
“冰过的草莓，再不吃就化了。”  
那个被冻得表面有小水珠的搪瓷缸塞进了但丁手里，这回站在院子里的但丁是真的愣了，他低下头看缸里红通通冒冷气的果子，想要说点什么。  
“床你说要双人，被子一模一样给你缝了条，家里尼禄和我打扫干净了。”  
维吉尔环视整个院子，平时聒噪的两只老母鸡不在这里。  
经常来打扰两个人的大黄狗今天也不见踪影，是个适合把弟弟娶回家的日子。  
“走吧，我们回家。”  
才把草莓塞进嘴里还光着屁股的但丁被维吉尔拖进房间里，从一堆衣服里找出红衣服准备给他弟套上。  
尼禄回来的时候遇上了老村长，对方推着辆凤凰自行车，一见他把他喊住了。  
还记恨着上次猪头肉事情的尼禄不情愿地停下来，问村长咋了。  
“你爹还挺努力的，之前还说他俩吵架，结果刚刚我见他又往你叔家跑了。”  
“是啊，他们两个经常这样。”  
“你爹脚上那双鞋真不错。”  
什么鞋？  
尼禄心中开始暗叫不好。  
“那么新的解放鞋，看起来就倍有面子。”  
顾不得村长在后面喊，尼禄飞奔回家打开鞋盒一看，果然，自己那双解放鞋不见了。  
天知道他都藏在米缸里他爸到底是怎么找出来的，真就有特异功能？不行这次绝对不能忍，尼禄转身又往他叔那里跑。  
才进院子就听见门里传来他叔抽气的叫声，还有啪啪啪拍在肉上的声音，一听就是他爹又在打他叔了。  
什么人啊这是。  
尼禄抄起靠在门口秃了毛的扫把踹开没锁的门往房间里冲，还为了增加合理性大喊一声“把我的解放鞋换回来！”。  
接着他就像被捏了脖子的鸡停住了。  
但丁本该穿上红色大花袄像个新嫁娘一样，然而现在他和维吉尔赤裸身体抱在一起，躺在自己这张马上就要被淘汰掉的破床上。  
只要维吉尔一动，底下的床板也跟着摇晃，哼出声音来，哥哥的手穿过弟弟的发丝，拢住托起，他们黏糊糊地接吻，  
白软的奶子被咬出齿痕，但丁整个身体都烫呼呼，被冰草莓滑过去也不行，维吉尔填得他太满了，他下一秒就要摔下去。  
他的脑袋已经有个包了，刚刚维吉尔撞得太重，他一下子磕在床头，眼泪要流出来，又被挤压着内里的逼仄痛感给赶了回去。  
张了嘴吐气，一下一下，带得深紫红的奶子头也在发颤，他推了维吉尔的头想让他别那么用力，可是他的哥哥似乎没感觉到， 只抓住他的屁股往上一抬，但丁又只会说胡话了。  
滚烫的水液一股股被做出来，溅湿身下的床单，没有别的东西可以抓，但丁只能紧紧抱住维吉尔，指甲抓去皮肉留下令人面红的痕迹，作为回应的是维吉尔更深更凶的摩擦，宫颈和子宫都在发酸发软，但丁只能啜着眼角的红，嘶嘶抽气。  
前面已经挤出不少精液来，把被子里面给糊上粘稠水渍，但丁好像听见什么声音。  
可已经没办法控制自己了，那么多，那么舒服，就像晒谷场上漂浮的麦香，预示一个完整的家庭。  
  
他叔裹在大红被子里。  
或者准确一点说，他叔裹在大红被子里，这个被子还在动，一会子他爹就钻出来，要是忽略他只穿着裤衩倒是没什么问题。  
打个架至于还要脱衣服增加受力面积吗？  
尼禄挥舞着秃毛扫把让他俩分开点不要再打了。  
接着就看见自己崭新的解放鞋躺在他叔的床底，可怜兮兮。  
“我的鞋，为什么在我叔的床底。”  
他爹看起来有点不开心，他叔倒是整张脸都红了。  
“这个爹也不大清楚。”  
维吉尔和他说。  
“我们没打架。”  
他爹把他推了出去。  
  
  
尼禄一边杀猪一边难过，家里两头胖猪还没到过年就被杀了。  
因为他叔过门了。  
天知道他叔是怎么套得住那件大红袄子的。  
村长也特高兴，他说懒汉但丁回了家，这回他们村里就一个贫困户也没有了，脱贫成功全靠他爹。  
孩子很想说点脏话，但大喜日子他还是忍住了。  
结果转头看见他爹套着他的解放鞋，还给他讨了他叔做妈，孩子一下子忍不住，委委屈屈被派去切洋葱，哭得更厉害了，被姬莉叶哄了半宿才好，结果刚躺下又听见隔壁他爹和他叔的动静，琢磨过来的小伙觉得这个家真的没法呆了。  
真就父母爱情，孩子意外。  
但是不管怎么说，一家人在一起了。  
某些梦中隐秘的他叔没说的事情现在都明晰起来，尼禄将枕头一抽熟练捂住耳朵，算了算了都一把年纪的两老头了他们爱怎样怎样吧。  
孩子现在只想再买一双解放鞋，新的，不会被他爹穿走的，可以去七月七唱山歌的解放鞋。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我阿钱，就是一个老土人


End file.
